


Closure

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-war; Sai brings Yamato a very unconventional birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2011 I went hunting for KakaYamaSai and came up empty-handed. Seemed a shame to me that such an obvious threesome didn't exist, so I resolved to write it one day.  
> =====  
> Started: 6/28/12  
> Drafted: Not yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamato's birthday last year (2012) provided the perfect excuse to bust out this threesome, but life conspired against me and it didn't get finished in time. T_T So it was back-burnered for several months, then dusted off, continued, and...still not wrapped up this year (2013). T_T Thus, instead of the completed fic I'd aimed for, there is only a Part 1. Happy Birthday anyway, Yamato~! Hopefully it'll be finished in time to celebrate you birthday and survival next year (2014). Hopefully we'll actually know that you have in fact survived by next year. -_-  
> 

"So...this was _your_ idea?" Yamato is completely poleaxed; he'd just assumed this brain-bending proposal was Kakashi's doing, because it seemed exactly the sort of thing his senpai might suggest to get a rise out of him.

Apparently, his assumption was wrong.

"Yes." Sai nods, once. "I thought it would be appropriate; a birthday gift for a lover should be something thoughtful, something that they truly want." Clearly he's paraphrasing from a book he's read.

Yamato shakes his head; he can't be upset with Sai, because Sai is still learning even after all these months together and is bound to make mis-steps every now and then.

So he rounds on Kakashi. "And you didn't—couldn't you have told him—you went along with it?!" He shouldn't be so incredulous, he supposes, considering how well he knows both of them, but _still_ —

Kakashi rolls his shoulders in a minimal shrug, hands tucked in his pants pockets. "It sounded like a good idea to me," he drawls, lazy and warm, and Yamato is floored all over again when he realizes that Kakashi is _serious_.

"...You... _want_ to sleep with me."

"Mmhmm."

"Since when?"

Kakashi shrugs again. "Since always, really."

Yamato feels a sharp stab of irritation that's rooted several years in the past and latches on to it, lets it ground him. "So all that time I was panting after you like a puppy back in ANBU, and you never bothered to let on that you were amenable to the idea of—of—?!" 

Kakashi shrugs it off, and Yamato can tell there's a lot more to the story but he knows he'll never hear it. "It was more fun to torture you by pretending I didn't know."

The anger is pointless; the issue has long been irrelevant and Yamato can't really hold on to the ire. All the same, one thing needs saying, and he says it vehemently.

"You were an ass."

"Mm. Still am." Kakashi's tone is completely unrepentant.

Yamato shakes his head. "So then, this is...what? You trying to make amends?"

Kakashi's eye curves up with his smile. "Of course not! 'This' is your birthday present from Sai."

"Kakashi—"

"Let's just say, if we do this now, I'll...have one less regret when I die."

Yamato can't properly digest that; he's not sure exactly what Kakashi means and knows that Kakashi isn't going to explain any better than that even if he asks. So he fires off another question instead. "What about Gai, then? You have to know I'd never go behind his back this way, and it's hard to believe you're willing to."

"Gai...understands. He's given his blessing to this 'most unconventional of youthful unions'."

"But—what does that even—when—"

Sai interrupts his floundering, a faint crease of worry between his eyebrows. "Was I wrong to think this was a good birthday present?"

Yamato's heart flops painfully; he _hates_ having to tell Sai when the boy has completely missed the mark, but he promised Sai in the beginning that he'd never lie. "It's...uh. Well—" He rubs awkwardly at the back of his head. "I...it's just. Things like this are...complicated—"

Kakashi shakes his head and un-slouches, steps closer, right up into Yamato's space. "You always did think too much," he chides, and there's a fondness in his voice that Yamato has never heard there before.

And then Kakashi's hands are reaching up, gently sliding off Yamato's happuri, and Yamato's protests won't dislodge from where they're stuck in his throat. Kakashi hooks a finger in his mask and tugs it down, exposing his nose, mouth, chin; it's not the first time Yamato has seen his senpai's face but his heart is thudding in his chest because they're _so close_ and then Kakashi tilts in to kiss him.

The moment crystallizes in Yamato's head, a frozen split-second of conflicted response; this—Kakashi—it's something he used to want very badly, something he'd made peace with never having years ago. To have it suddenly put before him again, offered and acted on—

He feels Kakashi's lips touch his, feels himself responding to the kiss, and he can't help the shiver that runs through him. He wants it—god help him, he still wants it—but he _shouldn't_ ; he has Sai now, who means more than anything, and he can't take the risk of hurting Sai this way, never mind that Sai _arranged_ it—

"I will see you later, then, Yamato," Sai says, brightly, like all is right with the world again, and Yamato tears away from Kakashi.

"Wait—" He can't just let Sai leave, not without understanding how Sai really feels about this, why Sai thought of this in the first place. He loves Sai, desperately, but the boy's brain still works on its own discombobulated plane of operation sometimes and Yamato's got to _talk_ to him—

But it's Kakashi's hand that closes lightly around Sai's wrist to stop him as he turns to go, Kakashi who draws Sai back. "Where are you going, Sai?"

"...Somewhere else," Sai says, clearly finding the answer obvious but responding dutifully all the same.

"Why?"

"To give you privacy." Sai's puzzlement is acute, and Yamato shares it. "I thought it would be appropriate?"

Kakashi shakes his head. "I think Yamato will be more comfortable if you stay," he says, conversationally.

The situation is much too far beyond Yamato's experience or expectations for anything about it to qualify as 'comfortable', and he can't even find the words to try to start sorting it out.

"...You're suggesting voyeurism?" Sai asks, somewhat tentatively, but Kakashi shakes his head.

"It's like this: Yamato may want me, but he also wants you. He wants you more, and for completely different reasons. But since this is his birthday present, shouldn't he have both of us?"

"Oh," says Sai, understanding of a sort smoothing over his features, and Yamato envies his easy acceptance.

"I'm not getting in between you two," Kakashi says, and his bared face shows just enough hint of expression to belie the lazy disinterest in his tone. "Besides—" he shrugs, and his gaze flicks down Sai's body and back up with obvious appreciation that makes Yamato's heart skip a very unexpected beat "—I'd be lying if I said you don't interest me a little." He smiles, a familiar intimately-unbalancing smile that is three times more effective now that his mask is down. "If we're going to do this, it should be all of us."

"Wait, wait. Just—hold on a second." Yamato finally manages to speak up. "Kakashi-senpai...just—hang on. Excuse us—Sai, I need to talk to you, please."

Kakashi gives a negligent little wave of his hand. "Take your time, take your time." He shoos them toward their bedroom. "I'll be right out here; just let me know what you decide, hm?"

Yamato snatches up Sai's hand and nearly drags him to the bedroom, shuts the door firmly behind them and turns, resting both hands on Sai's shoulders as Sai peers up at him, worry faint but plain on his face. 

"...Yamato?"

"Sai. I—" He draws a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say, where to start.

"You're upset," Sai says, and the set of his mouth shifts enough to add a measure of sadness to the worry in his face.

"No, no," Yamato hastens to assure him, squeezing Sai's shoulders briefly. "Surprised. _Really_ surprised. And maybe confused. This is very unexpected."

Sai's expression shifts again, questioning now, and Yamato plows ahead through his scattered thoughts.

"It's...just. I'm not—not looking to...to—" He's never been sexually adventurous, is really very garden-variety vanilla about most things when it comes down to it. He doesn't need kink and excitement and surprise and variation; he likes knowing that he's got someone to come home to who means the world to him, who's just as fond of him, and that's always been enough. "I'm satisfied with you, Sai. With _you_ , just as we are. You don't have to...to try to 'spice things up' to keep me interested."

"Okay," Sai agrees, looking mildly puzzled, which is enough to tell Yamato that spicing things up hadn't even crossed Sai's mind and he's still pretty far from the mark. He heaves a small sigh, gathering his frazzled wits with the slow exhalation, and tries again.

"Tell me why you decided on making Kakashi my birthday present," he says, gently. "It's...very unconventional, and I need to understand where you're coming from."

Sai frowns thoughtfully. "It's obvious that both of you care about each other, are attached to each other, more than a shared history of comrades-in-arms usually warrants. There is obvious sexual attraction. It's not clear whether you're suited to a romantic relationship with one another in the long term. You...idolize him, I think is what I mean to say, and Kakashi is extremely...guarded, about the bonds he allows himself to form with others. It's unclear whether you could have developed a successful intimate relationship, but it is clear that the attempt should have been made."

Yamato is taken aback—not so much at Sai's brutal honesty, which he's grown fairly accustomed to, but at how Sai can be so astute and perceptive about relationships and emotions between other people but still have so much trouble with his own.

"Perhaps it's irrelevant now, as both of you have established intimate bonds with others. But there is tension that remains," Sai continues. "It's...like a question asked between you that both of you ignore. You should have had sex with each other years ago, even if it would not have culminated in a relationship. You need to have sex now; it's clear that both of you still want to even though Kakashi-senpai is with Gai-san and you are with me. I believe it's called 'closure'."

"...He wants you to be involved, too," Yamato finally says, because Sai is right and he can't think of anything else to add. "How do you feel about that? 

"Perhaps I am to be a 'safety mechanism'," Sai returns thoughtfully. "My participation might serve to prevent the encounter from becoming too intimate for him. I think that Kakashi-senpai is a man who regrets very deeply; my presence could be intended to ground him in the the present and curb his regret at not pursuing his attraction to you in the past."

Again, Yamato is impressed by Sai's insight. "I don't think you're wrong about that, any of that. But do you even want to? Be involved, I mean?"

Sai considers for another moment. "He is attractive, and renowned, and his interest is very complimentary. I think I should feel...flattered?"

"Most people would, yes." God knows Yamato would have been extremely flattered if Kakashi had ever betrayed an interest in him back in ANBU.

"But that is not the same as being attracted to him. I've never given him any thought, sexually; considering it now, I...don't think it would be unpleasant."

Yamato only nods, a slight motion; he can see that Sai is still working the original question through in his mind.

"...Would you enjoy having us both?" Sai finally asks, a faint touch of something that might just as easily be curiosity as insecurity in his voice, and Yamato pauses.

Kakashi, and Sai, both in his bed—it's such an outlandish idea, but he can't deny that considering it has made him hard. "I...well...yes. I think."

"Then I want to do it," Sai says, simply, easily, and his smile is demure and sincere.

And that, apparently, is all it takes to make up Yamato's mind. "Alright," he says, equal parts surrender and acceptance, and dips down, presses a lingering kiss to Sai's beautiful smile. He's feeling giddy anticipation and rational trepidation and a whole slew of other emotions too numerous to name that have him balancing a fine line between excitement and nausea, but he won't let them hinder him now.

The decision is made.

All that's left to do is forge ahead with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years and counting and I'm still working on this fic, woe. I wanted to have so much more written for Yamato's birthday this year, but *sob* this is all I've managed to make presentable at this point. T_T I'm so sorry. At least we've had our ~~terribly brief~~ confirmation that he's not been forgotten in the manga by now.  
> 
> 
> ~~~

Kakashi is perched comfortably on the edge of their sofa when they come out, unwinding the wrappings from his legs; his vest and gloves are already laid carelessly aside and he left his sandals by the door when he came in. Yamato is a little irked at his senpai's complacent confidence—clearly he knew Yamato couldn't turn him down—but at the same time it's one of the things that made him so attractive all those years ago and it still holds some sway over Yamato's hormones now.

Smug looks good on Kakashi; it's an undeniable truth and Yamato accepts it.

Kakashi glances up as he finishes with the wraps, taking in their faces. "So we're doing this, yes?"

"Yes." At least Yamato's voice comes out steady. He's still so off-balance, excited yet anxious, doubting the wisdom of his decision despite himself.

"Good." Kakashi strips off his shirt and casts it aside, then levels a look at them both. "Are we waiting for anything in particular?"

"I—er." Whatever his feelings, it is entirely too awkward standing here with Sai attentive at his elbow and Kakashi casually stripping with that expectant look on his unmasked face. He knows Kakashi will probably tease, but he asks anyway. "So—um. How do we start?"

Kakashi surprises him with a straightforward, serious answer. "Let me see the two of you kiss."

Yamato blinks, and his mouth opens slightly on what would probably have been some degree of objection— _I'm not an exhibitionist; you didn't say anything about watching_ —even as an unexpected little thrill jolts through him at the possibility that Kakashi would be turned on by seeing him with Sai, but Sai has stepped around and reached up to tangle fingers in the hair behind his ear before Yamato can quite keep pace and then Sai's mouth is slanted up against his, Sai's tongue unfurling between his lips. Yamato tries to ignore the fact that Kakashi's watching them, tries not to feel the way his ears burn at the thought, grasps Sai gently by the back of the neck and kisses him like they're alone in their bedroom. It's easy enough to do; Sai kissing him first without seeking any kind of permission is still a thrill no matter how much more frequently Sai does it these days. It makes it easier to forget his anxieties and lose himself in that little jolt of excitement, to slip his arm around Sai's waist and pull him close and kiss him harder, deeper, until at last he draws back to catch his breath.

Kakashi moves in then, and his expression is unexpectedly hungry and a little bit wistful, a combination so odd that Yamato wonders if he's maybe better off not knowing what's going through his senpai's mind. Sai glances at both of them and steps back; Kakashi gives him a faint nod, then grasps the hem of Yamato's shirt, peels it up Yamato's body and off over his head. Yamato cooperates, right back to feeling awkward again as he brings his bared arms down, not sure quite what to do next. 

Kakashi puts a hand on his shoulder and draws him in before he can ask anything, though, sets a thumb lightly under his jaw to tilt it up and tips his own head down. Yamato can't help shivering as Kakashi kisses him again, and—oh—

— _whoa_ —

This is not the gentle introductory kiss that Kakashi offered at the outset; this is Kakashi kissing him heavy and hard, coaxing his mouth open like it's nothing and delving in with his tongue, Kakashi touching his face and running light fingertips down his neck and back up to slide under his hair, curl around the base of his skull, cradle his head in both hands while stealing his breath away, and Yamato is reeling. It's not right that he can be so completely overwhelmed by just a kiss, but there is more than ten years' worth of sublimated teenage longing simmering deep inside him that is finally freed, rising and heating and boiling to the surface. He's feeling giddy and horny and a little delirious; Kakashi's a very decent kisser and suddenly its like he's sixteen all over again. He's got a hand gripping Kakashi's hip and one hooked in the loop where Kakashi's tool pouch attaches; Kakashi's chest is warm against his and Kakashi's hands in his hair feel so good and it's not until they break apart a long moment later that he wonders where Sai is supposed to fit.

But Sai is close behind him now, has started pressing soft kisses to the skin between his shoulder blades, is sliding gentle hands between him and Kakashi to stroke the bare skin of his stomach, to toy with the trail of hair that leads down. Sai has discarded his own shirt in the interim, and his skin is warm against Yamato's back.

"Take his pants off for me, Sai."

The words are low and uttered almost directly into his mouth and Yamato never imagined hearing Kakashi tell someone else to undress him would be such a turn-on, but Sai's slender fingers moving to open his fly, to obey, is somehow even more so. It helps nothing that Sai is being overly-sensual about it, smoothing his hands over Yamato's hips to push the pants down instead of pulling on them directly, running his lips over Yamato's buttocks and down the backs of his thighs while smoothing both hands down either side of each leg from thigh to ankle. Kakashi is kissing him slow and heavy all the while and Sai's fingertips gliding over the inside of his thigh make him shudder. Sai carefully draws Yamato's bare feet out of the pants one after the other and then rises to stand again, hands traveling back up Yamato's legs to grip him gently by the hips.

"Thank you," Kakashi says then, to Sai, before assaulting Yamato's mouth with short, searing kisses that make him genuinely weak in the knees, god help him. It's not right that his senpai can still have this kind of power over him, can make him react so completely, but there's nothing he can do for it and when Sai presses up against his back again, skin against skin, Yamato shudders. Sai's lips are running over one shoulder and across to the other and Sai's hands are doing that thing again where his fingertips glide down the front of Yamato's bare legs and drag lightly back up the inside of his thighs, a touch that would make him laugh for it's ticklishness if it wasn't so damned erotic. As it is, he's making ridiculously needy little noises into Kakashi's mouth and his dick is rock-hard, aching, and then Sai's hands smooth up his pelvis and take hold of him, gliding one after the other down his length again and again.

That earns a proper gasping groan, and Kakashi withdraws from the kiss and steps back as much as Yamato's grip on his pants will allow, hands falling loose at his sides. His gaze flicks down to where Sai is stroking Yamato and his mouth curves up at one corner, approving, and Yamato can feel his ears turning red at the blatant appraisal. He lets go of Kakashi, puts his hands over Sai's to stop him because it's...it's _embarrassing_ to have Kakashi smirking at him like that, like it's _dirty_ to let Sai touch him. He doesn't want this to be... _sleazy_.

Sai stops touching, wraps his arms loosely around Yamato's stomach and presses his cheek to Yamato's back, and Yamato is a little bit jealous that Sai doesn't know how to feel shame for being so demonstrative in front of Kakashi. He doesn't _want_ Sai to feel shame of course, doesn't want to be ashamed himself, or embarrassed, or any of the other things his mind keeps insisting he should be; this isn't going to work if he can't get his head on straight, he knows that, but it's hard to overcome that programming.

"Okay there, Yamato?" Kakashi's voice is light, solicitous, colored by friendly concern, and Yamato takes a deep breath.

"Yeah. Just...it's—I'm not used to you staring at me like something out of those books you read," he says, which is lame and not exactly what he means, but it makes Kakashi laugh.

"I stare so I'll remember," he says, light and dismissive, but his eye is completely serious.

"It's not dirty," Yamato insists, apropos of nothing but unable to help it. "There isn't anything wrong about what we're doing."

Kakashi looks at him quizzically. "Who said there was?"

"...No one." He shifts, aware that he's being a little weird about the whole thing and just overall embarrassed.

"Then don't worry about it," Kakashi returns, but the look in his eye says maybe he gets what Yamato means, and something in his expression shifts slightly—less cocky and lascivious perhaps, more sincere. Whatever it is, it eases Yamato's concern somewhat, and then Sai speaks up against his back.

"Yamato..." One hand slides up to Yamato's chest and the other arm moves closer around Yamato's stomach, a proper embrace. "If you have changed your mind—"

"I haven't." Despite all his awkwardness, that much at least takes no thought.

"Then please try to relax. I...want you to enjoy this." Sai's arms tighten briefly.

Yamato lets out a deep breath, chastised. "Sorry. I am. Or I will. It's just _strange_ —

"You're thinking too much again," Kakashi interjects. "Stop that."

His tone is one that he's always used to lightly goad Yamato into doing what he wants, equal parts dismissive and teasing with a thread of challenge underneath, and Yamato recognizes the subtle manipulation but can't help responding the way he always has.

"Yes, Senpai." Which really means _I'll show you I can be just as at-ease about this as you are._

"Do you want to move to the bed?" Kakashi asks then. "Or would we be better off on the living room floor?"

Yamato considers that for a second. "I'm pretty sure the bed will be more comfortable." There should be enough room for them all.

"Perhaps we should finish undressing first," Sai suggests, moving away from him, and Yamato realizes suddenly that he's the only one fully naked at this point; he almost laughs when he finds that he has to quell the ridiculous urge to cup his hands over his vital bits.

"Yes. That's a good idea.


End file.
